1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless telecommunications and, more specifically, to a method of securing wireless telecommunications systems.
2. Background
One cellular technology for wireless communications is defined by the Global System for Mobile (GSM) protocol. GSM has been further extended by new services, such as General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), which offers Internet content and packet-based data services for GSM networks. GSM is used for many types of wireless communications including voice, Internet browsing, e-mail and multimedia data. GSM incorporates various security mechanisms to protect the content communicated over such systems. Service providers and users alike rely on these security mechanisms for the privacy of their communications and protection of their data. The security mechanisms typically operate by authenticating users to the network, then user encrypting data before transmission over the air. Such security measures are subject to attack by third parties. There is a need therefore, for a method and apparatus for secure wireless communications.